


One, Two, Three

by RoadFar



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文章概括：事不过三。<br/>警告：涉及电影剧透，没情节没营养就是为了滚床单！<br/>声明：讨厌他们都不是我的……gay导拥有他们……但是Bob一定会得到One Two的我坚信不疑~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

有些时候有些事情总是发生得出人意料又顺理成章，第三次之后，One Two沮丧地意识到刻意和自己的命运抗争其实没什么意义——就像他的名字一样，有一有二必有三。  
第一次发生在什么时候来着？要回忆起来并不太难，要知道这些事情总是离奇地发生在一些有特殊标记的日子，比如第一次就发生在……在Bob和那个基佬律师约会之后，见鬼的他甚至记得那是星期一。  
Bob看起来不太开心，天知道他和那个律师搞了些什么名堂而且One Two也不想知道，他只不过看到Bob拉着一张脸自己的心情也变得有些燥郁罢了，One Two承认，自从Bob那天晚上跟他倾吐心声又让他陪着去跳舞之后他确实注意Bob多了起来，而这种情况在Mumbles告诉他Bob在他坐牢的两年里风雨无阻地偷偷照顾他的老娘后更有增无减，他发现自己以前可能真的错过了很多东西，嗯，比如，Bob这种不太开心的表情，这看起来真是让人心情燥郁不是么？  
世人都说酒是忘忧水，所以One Two开了很多瓶酒给Bob和自己，还有所有想要忘掉忧愁的人。他们没有节制地喝啊喝，嘻嘻哈哈疯疯癫癫，One Two看到Bob咧开嘴露出他的牙齿，他东倒西歪地想，行了，明天他就可以和那个律师说再见了。  
这后面的情节他有些连不起来，中间似乎缺少了某些片段不过看起来也没什么大不了的，尤其是在和之后发生的事情相比之后。当他翻着白眼从一场让他失去意识的醉意中略略回过神来时他看到的是自己房间的天花板，壁灯闪着昏黄暧昧的光线他依然感觉头昏眼花，四肢像离他而去一般不听使唤，耳边有难以辨认的声音，他低头，看见自己的阴茎不知怎么的就进了Bob的嘴里——不对，不能这么说，应该是不知道什么时候Bob就含住了他的阴茎——哦见鬼的，Bob含住了他的老二，正在卖力地舔着！  
One Two一瞬间就被吓到清醒，下一瞬间就感到自己的下半身热得快要蒸发——Bob抬头看了他一眼，就一眼，他的眼角带着笑意好像有流光飞舞，他将One Two的阴茎深深含到喉咙口，收缩喉管挤压顶端，然后慢慢往外拔，全部拔出后他舔了舔自己的嘴唇——他的嘴唇很湿润，被不知道是他的唾液还是别的什么弄得很湿，闪着光泽看起来饱满多汁……  
One Two觉得自己像一座濒临喷发的火山，全身的血液都在抗拒地心引力往他的下半身集中，而这令他倍感羞耻，因为他居然看着自己的好兄弟勃起了！  
Bob被称为“帅哥Bob”，他就是那种不管走到哪儿，管你是上流社会的鸡尾酒会还是街头混混的地下派对，都不缺热辣美妞对他投怀送抱的人。当然了，后来One Two知道他的性取向到底是怎么回事儿了他真正在意的人又是谁了，在One Two崩溃了一段时间后他还是很愉快地继续带着Bob该抢劫抢劫该揍人揍人总之该干嘛干嘛，毕竟他是和Bob做兄弟又不是和性取向做兄弟，既然是他的兄弟那么发生什么他都可以理解接受，只不过理解和接受是一回事，真的招呼到他身上又是另一回事了——确切地说One Two并没有准备好，见他妈的鬼，这种事儿他一辈子都不可能准备好，所以也许Bob是看穿了这一点干脆就没给他准备的时间？  
现在One Two又觉得自己像一条搁浅的鱼，他张着嘴只顾着苟延残喘地呼吸，这让他口干舌燥，很快Bob又笑嘻嘻地爬在他身上继续把他的阴茎含进嘴里……他开始用舌头了，他的柔软的灵活的有力的舌头在One Two的阴茎表面若即若离地舔过，他的舌尖戳进铃口轻轻搅动——One Two揪住了床单，他快要因为氧气不足而被自己憋死了。  
Bob干这些事真是该死的熟练，不过One Two此刻已经没有足够的脑容量来思考这意味着什么，他甚至忘记了挣扎，他只是目不转睛地盯着Bob在他的胯间上下起伏的头就像自己的视线被钉在了他的脸上一样，Bob很英俊，但又不是传统意义的那种英俊，他的整张脸奇妙地混合了天真和淫荡——One Two想咬死自己，他怎么可以这样形容自己的兄弟？  
此刻，他的这位让天真和淫荡完美共生于一体的兄弟，正趴在他的身上，为他做他有生以来体会过的最刺激最销魂的一场口交。  
有这么一类人能让你忘掉性别，One Two猜想Bob就是这样的一类人，看着这样漂亮性感的一张脸蛋含住自己的阴茎上下舔弄获得的心理和生理快感都是前所未有的，再加上“我的兄弟在帮我口交！”这样的晴天霹雳，One Two没有坚持多久就缴械投降了，他甚至都没来得及警告Bob因为他觉得张嘴喘气看起来实在太蠢了，所以他用力咬住了自己的嘴唇直到出血——事后他觉得自己当时的脑回路一定是被酒精给烧毁了。  
他射到了Bob的脸上，这让他看起来有些狼狈，但他毫不在意地抬起手，轻轻把自己脸上One Two的精液抹进嘴里，用一种极其色情的姿势慢吞吞地做着，最后还舔了舔自己的手指，在他做这一切的时候他的视线都没有离开过One Two，而且最要命的是Bob的嘴唇永远都维持着一个美妙的笑容。这实在太色情了，光是看着One Two就觉得自己的脑袋成了一个烧开的水壶冒着热气，他以前从没在Bob脸上见过他今天展现出来的任何一种表情，现在他一边有了一种发现新大陆的雀跃心情一边又感到害怕——哦，天哪，这人是他的兄弟吗，是吧，其实不是吧，哦，天哪。  
关于第一次的回忆就到此为止，在那之后Bob就心满意足地倒在他的床上抱着他的腰开始睡觉，One Two大气不敢出地躺了一会儿直到他感觉到冷——这不奇怪，他全身一丝不挂，他那刚被Bob热情照顾的老二现在尤为凉飕飕，他小心翼翼地扯了床单过来把他俩罩住可还是双目圆睁瞪着天花板，他想他大概失眠了，他得好好评估他们的兄弟关系……  
第二天他再见到Bob的时候Bob正和Cookie在玩桌球，他看到One Two时露出他惯常的柔软而又毛茸茸的笑容说：“嗨，One Two。”  
One Two觉得自己浪费了一整晚的睡眠时间用来做详尽的心理建设的行为简直是——蠢透了。  
这其实可能就和上次跳舞差不多，One Two心想。他们跳舞，抱在一起在舞池的空气里滚了滚，他们上床，抱在一起在他的床上滚了滚，听起来差不多，都是“抱在一起”，“滚了滚”。Bob并不在意，那么One Two也不该那么紧张，搞得就像上次那样神经兮兮没必要，这样反而会让Mumbles更容易看出来，而只要Mumbles一开口问，One Two是肯定会自觉自愿地竹筒倒豆子把事情都给说出来，就像上次那样——One Two摸着自己的脖子左右别了别脑袋，这只是一个事故，不对，一个夜晚，对，一个夜晚而已，不要……不要把什么事情都复杂化，对，复杂化，这没必要。  
于是他回给Bob一个难看的笑脸，用夸张的高音大声对Bob说：“嗨！Bob！昨晚睡得好吗！哈！哈！哈！”  
他以为这第一次只是一个小小的失误，一个只存在于他和Bob之间的秘密，就和上次跳舞一样，一个小插曲，可以用来在以后的岁月里当做酒后谈资的一部分。这种事不会再发生的，One Two开始控制自己喝酒，当然这对他来说不太容易，让一个苏格兰人远离威士忌简直丧失人性，但他还是尽自己最大的努力去做了，同时在私下里偷偷锻炼自己的酒量，好让自己不至于再发生烂醉如泥什么都不记得的情形。


	2. Chapter 2

不过人算不如天算——我想大家都猜到这里会出现一个转折了，是的，没有转折的人生是不完整的也是不现实的，One Two也根本就不是一个善于规划自己人生的人，所以他的人生里总是充满了转折，这让他措手不及手忙脚乱东奔西跑疲于奔命，但这就是他的人生。  
One Two的那个会计小妞Stella完完全全地勾搭上了那个钱多烧得慌的俄国佬，要跟他彻底说拜拜了。One Two其实也不是特别郁闷，他早就知道Stella这样的妞儿找上他就是为了玩玩而已，他也乐意奉陪玩一玩，没有人付出过哪怕一个硬币大小的真心。双方除了没事的时候上个床联络一下感情更多的时候都是公事公办，大家互相需要，Stella需要One Two他们的帮派能力，One Two需要Stella提供给他的工作来挣钱——但现在这层互相利用的关系也不复存在了，Stella靠上了俄国佬，她一切高枕无忧，而One Two之前干的那两票也算赚够了钱，从Archy那儿死里逃生一回后，短期内他都对工作丧失了任何兴趣。  
把事情有条有理地分析一遍后，其中的利害关系很快就能让人冷静下来。但遗憾的是提出分手的一方是Stella，这不可避免地会往One Two的判断中掺杂进感情因素——他被一个女人给甩了，因为这个女人找到了一个比他更强的男人，女人都如蛇蝎，她们毫不犹豫地抛弃已经没用的男人——这个“没用”是One Two自己擅自给加上去的，他的脑袋里不停地强化着这个词最终让他对自己下的这个结论确信无疑并“一不小心”忽略了其他所有的理性分析，于是被挫败感笼罩的One Two迫切地需要一些东西或是事情让他转移注意力——他当然不可能去打高尔夫球，不过他可以找些别的打，One Two认识一个酒吧老板，除了卖酒，他还卖地下拳击赛的票子。  
One Two在普通人里算得上人高马大，但是要和地下拳击赛的那些怪胎选手相比他可实在是太正常了。满身肥肉的废柴们和围着笼子怪叫的客人们全都抱着看笑话的心态等着One Two出场，他一个人孤零零地从选手通道走进比赛用的笼子，带着一脸斯巴达勇士镇守温泉关的坚毅表情和暴戾杀气瞥了他的对手一眼，看起来不怎么样，和他曾经对付过的那两个俄国特种兵真是没法比。  
One Two是个颇为谨慎的人，证据就是在平时的工作上他从来不曾失手过——他会评估工作是否值得接，他们是否有能力接，然后一旦接下工作，就一定会完成。他们这一群不是那种四处惹是生非的帮派，所以名声不太大，现如今的地下拳击界已经没几个人知道One Two曾经是个中高手——当然，那都是他相当相当年轻的时候的事情了。  
One Two的偶尔出山让酒吧老板极为高兴，这意味着庄家可以赚上一大笔钱。One Two要的不多，赌局收成的一成就够，毕竟他来这儿的主要目的是找一个合法——呃，也不算太合法——的方式把人揍一顿好排遣他心中的烦闷，他不想把他的那些无聊的烦闷告诉他的兄弟们，我想你是知道的，他认为这太丢脸了。  
地下拳击场的铁笼子在One Two背后关上了门，金属的碰撞声让他略微回头看了一眼，笼子外面的疯子们手里捏着钱或是酒用力拍打笼子越叫越疯，他看了看自己面前的对手，心中嗤之以鼻，老兄，再不锻炼就得脂肪肝了。  
裁判敲响了简陋原始但又振奋人心的钟声，One Two的对手像一头没了方向感的肥猪朝他拱了过来，One Two轻松避过，狠狠给对手几拳，把他砸趴下，然后冷冷地转身向着人群挥舞拳头示意。  
背后突然像是被一辆重型卡车狠狠撞了一下，One Two整个人飞到了他面前的铁笼子上，铁杆拍在他的脸上和身上，他疼得要命，那头脂肪肝肥猪居然爬了起来，把全身的重量都压在了One Two的身上。他费了老鼻子的劲儿才把自己的手抽出来，用手肘死命捅背后的家伙，一下，两下，那家伙全身的肉都软趴趴的，最后他抓着面前的铁杆，深吸一口气后猛向后甩头，他坚硬的后脑勺毫不留情地砸断了对手的鼻梁，随着一声只有拖着鼻涕的小孩儿被人欺负了才会发出的哭叫，那个肉汉终于抱着自己的鼻子在地上打滚。  
One Two赢了比赛，疯子们几乎要把铁笼子拆了，他摸着自己被砸肿的脸和疼得好像就快要断了的肋骨，恨不能自己长出第三只手——刚才的撞击不偏不倚让他的下体正中面前的铁杆，那儿正隐隐作痛但他又不想当着这么多人的面去确认一下自己的功能是不是还完好……  
他溜到休息室，就是一间又小又破堆满了酒瓶的仓库，老板嘴里叼着烟要给他来个拥抱，One Two硬是憋出一个笑脸：“我请所有人喝酒，用我那份钱。”  
One Two整理了一下自己的衣服，撑着自己的腰走到酒吧里，周围有无数的人冲着他举起酒杯，他一脸冷酷地回礼让周围的人群更加疯狂——其实他根本就是疼得摆不出别的表情。他找了个位置坐下，不停有人把酒送到他的桌子上来，他觉得自己也应该庆祝一下，反正今天只有他一个人在这儿，于是他端起酒杯咕咚咕咚往下灌啤酒——身体的疼痛让他清醒，他喝完了一杯，抹了抹满是酒沫的脸，心中豪气万千地看着一整个酒吧的人为他疯狂，这感觉不错，他就像这个地下世界的国王，脚下踩着一个真正没用的家伙的肥硕身躯，有喝不完的酒，还有漂亮小妞朝他抛媚眼撩裙摆，有几个甚至在他面前把自己的手指伸进嘴里舔啊舔的……  
哦，想象这些娇艳的嘴唇抚慰他受伤的老二的场景，那多美啊，One Two晕乎乎地继续灌酒，脑袋里早已进行到了后半夜，那些嘴唇厚实饱满，发出湿滑粘腻的声音，就像……就像Bob……  
One Two把酒呛进了喉咙里，他咳嗽咳得满桌都是酒水，还洒到了自己身上，脸上的外伤火辣辣地疼，有人过来扶他被他推开，他试图站起来结果直接摔倒在人堆里，一阵不大不小的骚动之后，他被人架到了休息室里，满嘴说着没人听得懂的话心满意足地抱着酒瓶开始睡觉。  
半小时后休息室的门又被打开了，有人走了进来，拍了拍他的脸：“One Two？你没事吧？”One Two把眼皮掀开一条缝也没看清那是谁，他歪着嘴自以为很帅地笑了笑，来人无奈地抬起他的一条胳膊架在自己的肩膀上把他拖起来，嘴里小声嘟哝着，“你可真沉。”  
One Two跌跌撞撞地被拖了出去，丢进一辆车的副驾驶位子，接他的人还很细心地给他扣上安全带，然后回到驾驶位，拧转钥匙打火踩油门一气呵成。车开得很稳，One Two迷迷糊糊间感到街边的灯光在他脸上忽闪而过，他愉快地转了个身，甩起的手拍在驾驶员的脸上——他听见边上传来一声惨叫。  
车停在One Two的家门口，他被拖进家里，熟门熟路丢到床上，One Two翻了个身把脸埋在床单里，身体的疼痛此刻就像无数个闹钟在他身上叫嚣，他哀嚎着把手往下半身摸。  
他听见开灯的声音，听见有人把椅子拖到床边坐下，他被人慢慢翻过来，手还半塞在裤腰里，灯光刺得One Two睁不开眼，他揉着自己的眼睛：“谁在那儿？”  
“我。”  
One Two睁大了眼睛。  
是Bob，他的鼻子淌着血，他吸了吸自己的鼻子让血不至于流下来，他不用手擦是因为他的手正在忙，他的手里举着一块干净的毛巾轻轻落在One Two的脸上——One Two的脸严重抽搐了一下，他一把撑起身体然后又听见Bob的惨叫，他的额头撞在Bob的鼻子上，顿时血流如注。  
“你的鼻子怎么搞的？”  
Bob用衣服胡乱地擦了擦自己的鼻子，看起来不是很起作用，他将手里的干净毛巾的一角塞进了自己的鼻子里堵着，仰着头对One Two说：“被你打的。”  
One Two回想起自己在车上甩手的那一下……他捂着自己的头，酒精还在他脑袋里闹哄哄地沸腾，他低着头没敢看Bob：“抱歉我刚才……你，你怎么会在这儿？”  
“我接你回来的。”  
“我是说……你怎么知道我在那儿？”  
Bob仰着头耸了耸肩：“有人打电话给Mumbles说你在那儿……Mumbles让我去接你，就这样。”  
“为什么……为什么Mumbles让你来接我？”  
“因为我会开车。”  
哦，这下真相大白了。One Two心想，没有驾照在伦敦真是寸步难行啊。


	3. Chapter 3

Bob站起身跑开了一会儿，等他再进来时塞在他鼻子里的换成了卷成团的纸巾，他把毛巾弄干净了，重新坐到One Two的边上帮他擦脸上的伤，One Two一动不动地由着他擦，视线落在Bob的衣襟上，他总穿着那件格子衬衫，上面沾了一些血，应该是Bob的鼻血，看起来还没有干……  
One Two忍不住伸出手去摸Bob衣襟上的血，抬手的动作扯到他腰肋的伤，他疼得大叫起来，Bob停下了手中的动作：“看来你受的伤比我看到的更多——One Two，你能不能告诉我，你——你去那儿干嘛了？”  
Bob开始小心地掀起One Two的衣服，他看到他腰肋的瘀伤忍不住吹了声口哨：“你被一头野猪给撞了？”  
One Two没有吭声，Bob用更小更轻的动作擦拭他的身体，像舌头舔过……One Two呻吟着把自己的幻想扼杀在摇篮里，他偷偷抬头看Bob，Bob正看着他的身体发愣。  
Bob把自己的左手肘撑在膝盖上，手心托着下巴，上半身前倾，右手小心地握着毛巾，手指顶在里面，擦净One Two身上的血迹和脏污，只是那擦拭的区域似乎越来越大，远远超出了瘀伤的位置——现在已经擦到了One Two的胸口，他专注得让人以为他在制作一件艺术品，不过One Two很清楚，Bob只是在对他的身体流口水而已。  
One Two很想动一动，但是Bob擦得很专业——呃，坦白说他让One Two很舒服，One Two用他那烂醉之下所剩无几的可怜的脑细胞分析得出的结论是Bob是故意擦得这么慢又这么轻的，但是这真的让他很舒服……One Two把自己的额头抵在床单上蹭个不停，比起Bob手里的动作，他的视线更让One Two受不了，Bob的视线就像一把刀子在他身上蜿蜒刻过，又疼又痒直入骨髓。  
“One Two……你为什么会去那儿？”  
Bob的声音听起来像被风吹过来的，One Two已经陷入了半昏迷，他自顾自哼哼唧唧：“你管……不着。”  
“嗯……你遇到什么不开心的事了？可以说出来给大家听嘛。”Bob的手包着块毛巾在One Two的胸前流连忘返。  
“说出来给你们逗乐子么……”  
“Stella把你给甩了？”  
“你怎么知道？”One Two只看了Bob一眼他就后悔这么回答了——Bob带着一脸做坏事得逞的表情看着他，很明显他只是随口一说，而One Two淳朴单纯的脑筋显然还没有绕过这一个弯。  
Bob凑得越来越近，近到One Two觉得他的手按在自己身上的那个部位正在熊熊燃烧，他咳了一声：“Bob，这毛巾……很凉。”  
Bob把毛巾丢在一边，拿出一管药膏：“看我找到了什么，按……摩……膏，”他辨识着药膏上印的字，“用在你身上正好。”  
One Two有些惊恐但更多的还是迷糊，他看到Bob摘掉塞在他受伤的鼻子里的纸巾团然后打开药膏，挤了一条到手上揉开，接着按在他的腰肋上——这玩意儿明明比毛巾更凉，可One Two觉得更热了，Bob的手指动作极端可疑但他又没有任何反抗的能力，他开始后悔在酒吧里喝了那么多庆祝的酒——这该死的有什么值得庆祝的？  
Bob低着头专注万分地帮他按摩身体，按摩的区域早就超过了他的瘀伤，越来越向下钻进了One Two的裤腰，在他的肚脐附近蠢蠢欲动，当他触到One Two的下身时One Two疼得都快哭了，他哀叫着拉住Bob的手希望他停止，但Bob会错了意——很难相信他会搞错One Two的意思，所以事后One Two绝望地猜想Bob应该是故意的。  
Bob停下了手里的动作，他已经掌握了局势，他把One Two整个人都翻过来仰躺着，有点迫不及待地俯身盯着他的眼睛，看起来像是随时都可能把One Two生吞活剥，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，似笑非笑地说：“One Two，你想做点什么？”  
“不不不我不想……做点什么。”One Two僵硬地吞口水，他回想起了上一次保持这个姿势看到Bob的情景，那是……多么的让人血脉喷张的场景，很奇怪One Two居然不觉得和一个男人互相搞让他恶心，他本来以为自己会被恶心得吐了的——也许是因为对方是Bob？  
在他胡思乱想的时候Bob已经把他的裤子扒了下来，现在他能清楚看到自己的内裤和内裤下面的那一团鼓鼓囊囊，One Two吃惊得差点蹦起来，他语无伦次地捂着自己下半身对Bob说：“这他妈是被打肿的！”  
Bob将信将疑，他手脚并用爬到One Two身边打算把他的手拉开，一边用一种劝慰小朋友乖乖午睡的语调对One Two说：“这很正常……男人在狠狠干架之后都会很想做点什么……”  
“这真的是被打肿的。”One Two口齿不清地坚持。  
“……那我更该看看了不是吗。”  
Bob的口音和One Two完全不同，他的声调听起来优雅又调皮，而且他有一副好嗓子，略微压低就能把人电到头皮发麻。这可能就是他无往不利百战百胜到处都吃得很开的利器之一，他凑在One Two的耳朵边上对他说把手松开让他看看受伤情况怎么样这没事的他很擅长帮人料理伤口什么的……One Two晕头转向，他本来就没什么力气，所以他松开了自己的内裤……然后他的下半身就又一次被剥光了。  
One Two意识到自己就像一只被褪了一半毛的鸡——这形容听起来简直可笑但却无比贴合现实，他不知不觉被Bob又脱光了裤子而他的上衣还堆在他的胸口，他看到Bob毛茸茸的脑袋贴在他的胸口呼吸都喷在他的身上，Bob的手指轻轻触碰他半勃的阴茎，碰完还看看他的表情：“疼吗？”  
One Two咬牙点头，说实话他已经分不清到底是被撞的那一下让他疼还是半硬不硬胀得他疼了，不过有一点可以确定，只要Bob还趴在他身上，他绝对会越来越疼。  
Bob有些为难地抬起身体，看起来满怀歉意：“抱歉，One Two……你看，你刚才砸到我，”他指了指自己的鼻子和嘴，“我今天没法帮你口——”  
“不！！！”One Two大叫一声，他尽自己最大的努力拉住Bob，“不不，不用了，我这样就很好，真的。”  
“可你不是还疼吗？”Bob把那管按摩膏拿了过来，他对着One Two微笑，眼中闪着骇人的光芒，“我可以做点别的。”  
One Two眼睁睁地看着Bob挤了按摩膏到手上，慢慢揉搓开来，双手按在他的下身——  
这之后局势很快就失控了，Bob用他极富技巧的按摩让One Two马上就硬了，One Two觉得这世上大概是再也找不出一个比自己更蠢的人了，他是怎么同意Bob就那么做的？这根本就是——自己送上门去，正中下怀，羊入虎口，自取灭亡，反正就是那么回事。Bob趴在他身上把他的喘息他的呻吟全部都听了个清清楚楚，他只用手指就轻易控制了One Two的全部快感体验，在One Two即将攀上感官刺激的最高峰时把他拉下来，给他一点甜头又全部夺走，他是如此的擅长这些，这些操蛋玩意儿到底是谁教他的？  
One Two的理智陷入了彻底的昏迷，他的衣服很快就不知道到哪儿去了，不久之后Bob也脱掉了自己的裤子，他用自己同样火热的下半身磨蹭One Two的，把两人的阴茎握在一起交缠揉弄，热气腾腾的跳动直接传了过来，按摩膏搞得他们贴在一起的小腹黏黏糊糊的，而且这玩意儿让他们热得更厉害，Bob趴在One Two的胸口不停扭动，而最见鬼的是One Two就这样一动不动地由着他乱动——One Two付出的唯一努力就是伸手抓住Bob的肩膀把他紧紧抱在胸口，因为若是他继续那么扭动下去One Two说不定会失声尖叫。  
Bob眨着一双迷蒙的眼睛搂紧了One Two的脖子，他用这种方式看着别人真是性感得无可救药。他伸出舌头舔过One Two的嘴角胡渣，发出心满意足的叫声，和One Two自己发出的声音混合在一起，多重刺激让One Two完全找不到北了。  
被Bob一手掌控好不容易才到来的高潮弄得One Two精疲力竭，Bob的亲吻时断时续地落在他的脸上和身上，他是如此的小心翼翼，生怕自己的动作会弄疼One Two，早就惊吓过度的One Two瘫在床上打算就这么啥都不管昏睡过去万事终焉，Bob的舌头已经游到了他的耳朵边上甚至潜进了他的耳道：“还疼吗？”  
One Two觉得脑仁很疼，但他不打算告诉Bob，因为他怕Bob会把他的脑仁掏出来，在手上挤上一条按摩膏，然后把他的脑仁从头到尾好好按摩一遍——这真是本世纪最可怕的事了。  
第二次的经历让One Two几乎痛下彻底戒酒的决心，考虑到那对他自己实在太苛刻太残酷了，所以他将这决心变更为“无论在什么情况下都不能喝醉”，同时他又增加了一个认识，那就是“没事不要把自己弄伤，非要弄伤的话，必须是那种被人碰一下就会死的伤”。  
如果说第一次只是一个夜晚，那么第二次是什么？又一个夜晚？为这样的事情设想一个名称不是One Two擅长的事情，第二天他捧着宿醉的脑袋抬起伤痕累累的身体时，Bob已经不见了踪影。  
他溜号了，这是One Two当时的第一想法。他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着翻下床，房间倒是收拾得很干净，干净得好像昨天晚上发生的一切只是他做的一个疯狂的梦。但One Two绝不会自欺欺人，因为他全身上下还残留着Bob的感觉……他捂着自己的腰以他此刻能达到的最快速度挪去浴室，这实在太可怕了，Bob的味道就像毒蛇一样致命，把他捆得结结实实。  
One Two无所事事地在外面散了一天的步，在天色渐晚之时才磨磨蹭蹭地回到了他们的大本营。他偷偷摸摸探头进去刚张望了半圈就被Mumbles的一声响亮的招呼打断：“One Two？你这两天去哪儿鬼混了？”  
所有的人向他行注目礼，One Two摆出蹩脚的笑脸，他僵着半个身体走了进去，找到他常坐的位置，就在Mumbles对面，坐下前又扫了一眼整个房间，Bob不在，他松了口气。  
“有两件事要告诉你。”Mumbles把一袋东西放到桌上，压低了声音说，“Bob找了你一天，你跑哪儿去了？”  
“什——”  
“他说他早上出去了一会儿，回去就看到你不在了，然后他一直在找你——现在他回家去了，让我把这个给你。”Mumbles把那袋东西推到One Two面前，“他一早出去买的。”  
One Two莫名其妙地打开了袋子，里面是纱布、胶布、用来治疗外伤的一些药物——他家里好像是没有这些东西。  
可怜的One Two先生此时有些害臊，幸好他浓重的胡子挡住了他的表情和脸色。他不太好意思地收起了那袋药品，Mumbles丢下了下一个重磅炸弹：“第二件事，你的会计小妞死了——应该是俄国人干的。”  
“……哈？”  
“有人找到了她——估计你不太想看到她现在的样子。”  
One Two花了好多时间才弄明白Mumbles说的话是什么意思。他呆滞地举起杯子喝酒，完全不知道自己喝下去的都是什么——这就是Stella甩了他的真相？现在他可真不想听到这个，如果Stella根本就死了，那他何必烦闷得去打拳，如果他没有打拳，那Bob也不用去接他，如果Bob没有去接他，那……这他妈的都是些啥？  
One Two发狠地拼命灌啤酒打算用酒淹死自己，他觉得自己的人生已经走上了一条崎岖坎坷的歪路，这一切还都是在不知不觉间发生的，Mumbles意味深长地看了他一眼拍拍他的肩膀然后离开了，留下他一个人像个蠢货一样机械地继续灌酒……  
酒是忘忧水，酒是指路灯。酒终究能引领他走向极乐世界，希望那个世界没有Bob……One Two揪下一大把自己的头发，他也不知道自己是不是真心这么希望的。


	4. Chapter 4

生活再曲折离奇也得继续，可指路的明灯究竟把路指到了哪儿，老实说一片漆黑的情况下One Two也看不清楚。有些事发生了，造成了无法逆转的变化，这和第一次不一样，这回他清楚地记得Bob眼睛里闪着的饿狼一样的光芒，在Bob眼里他就像是一头又大又肥的绵羊……这太复杂了！身份的转换太突然了，One Two再也不敢看Bob的眼睛了。  
那天之后Bob再出现时看起来和以往没什么区别，就是鼻子和嘴肿得厉害，Mumbles默默盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，然后又意有所指地看了One Two一眼，边看边用手指指着自己的嘴巴做了一个啃咬的动作——One Two拼死摇头，他猜想Mumbles一定是误会到一些该死的地方去了，但是，周围的大家都看着呢，他总不能当着所有人的面喊“我没有咬Bob他也没有帮我口交”？  
老天呀，那只是一个失手，至少就Bob的脸而言。帅哥Bob漂亮的脸蛋被他抽肿了，这是事实。至于他身体的其他部分和One Two发生了什么样的接触，反正，嗯，至少，大家没有当场扒掉Bob衣服检查的意思，而且，One Two自欺欺人地想，就算他们要检查，也查不出什么嘛。  
他避开Bob的视线，尽管他知道Bob在任何时候都在追寻他的身影他的关注他的一切。他觉得Bob应该回到他的柜子里——但不要带上他，现在这状况让他尴尬万分，One Two觉得自己有限的脑细胞一旦开始思考Bob这样Bob那样那他这一整天就啥都思考不了了。  
不知为什么，One Two有一种预感，第三次一定会发生，绝对会发生，虽然他还不知道什么时候发生，但是这种预感极其的强烈，就好像你看动画片的时候如果一群人在河上拼命划船那么这条河的另一头一定是瀑布——掉下去是迟早的事。  
Archy帮他们弄了点活儿，搞了趟投资小赚了一笔钱，有了钱又有了闲的男人们必须要把这些钱、时间和精力给挥霍掉。One Two是最起劲的那一个，他挥舞着手臂说要请一打脱衣舞女过来，在座的诸位见者有份，于是粗野的男人们发狠地拍打桌子向他致敬，Mumbles在他背后咳嗽了一声，One Two一眼就看到了坐在最外围的Bob，他张开嘴也跟着起哄——但是脸上一点笑意都没有。  
——我不要脱衣舞女。  
One Two记得Bob跟他说过的这句话，那天晚上他开着路虎穿行于濛濛细雨中的伦敦街道之间，雨就像第二天即将降临到Bob身上的牢狱之灾一样淋得他们满身哀愁，他想尽法子想让Bob开心点，这是他最好的最喜欢的兄弟，他可不想让他留下任何遗憾。  
所以Bob对他说：“我要你……”  
One Two发现自己在看着脱衣舞女表演的时候满脑子还在过电影一样演着Bob和他的点点滴滴，他突然意识到一件事情，一件重要到纵使脱衣舞女把内裤踢到他的脚边他也不屑去捡的事情，那就是——  
他现在，满脑子，都是，他妈的，Bob。  
怎么能这样呢？生活中，生命里，还有无数值得注意值得关照值得了解值得牵挂的事情，总不能因为上了两次床就黏黏糊糊扭扭捏捏，这不对啊，他和Stella也上过那么多次的床，可听说她死了也就是翻了翻白眼的事，有谁能在他的脑子里扎下根来住了那么久？  
One Two突然站了起来，碰翻了身后的椅子也顾不上，他的视线在乱成一团的房间里扫过打算找到Bob，Bob说过他不会明白的，是的，他不明白，脱衣舞女，女朋友，帅哥Bob，让女人痴狂的Bob……这些不是Bob要的，他摆出无所谓的表情把自己的每个女朋友都介绍给One Two，他看到所有对他投怀送抱的女人都是一副谦和有礼的笑容，正是那笑容让女人们昏厥——但这不是Bob要的，这些甚至让Bob痛苦。  
但是看看他现在干了什么？请了一打脱衣舞女过来，让大家找个乐子，却让他最好的最喜欢的兄弟痛苦？这他妈还是人干的事儿吗？  
One Two尽自己最大的努力在人挤人人叠人的糟乱房间里找Bob，还没看完一半房间里瞬间陷入了一片漆黑，音乐停了喧嚣停了什么都没有了，One Two在这静得吓人的空间里壮着胆子喊：“谁把灯关了？”  
砰的一声轻响，One Two被吓了一跳，他转向声音的来源，有微弱的光摇曳着向他靠近——在Cookie的带领下，满屋子的人们唱着洋腔北调的生日歌，推着个手推车从门口向他走来，手推车上放着一个至少有七层的蛋糕，纯白的，最顶上插着一支蜡烛，还有人不停拉响彩带炮，彩带彩纸片洒得到处都是，有些甚至飞到了One Two因为目瞪口呆而张着的嘴里。  
One Two傻乎乎地看着蛋糕车推到他的面前，Mumbles不知从哪儿冒了出来，重重在他背上拍了一掌：“生日快乐，One Two！”  
周围所有的人都沸腾了，祝贺生日的欢呼声此起彼伏，他被人推搡着催促着让他赶快许愿然后吹灭蜡烛，One Two抬头看了看高不可攀的蛋糕顶上那支蜡烛上随风飘摇的微弱火光……他大喊一声：“谁他妈的把蜡烛点得那么高？！”  
周围的吵闹稍微静了静，很快所有人又继续自顾自闹腾起来，Cookie好不容易挤到他边上：“抱歉，我们去蛋糕店的时候只剩下这个了。”  
“橱窗里那个？”  
“对，结婚蛋糕。”  
One Two非常无奈地看着蛋糕，边上有些明显是喝大或是嗑药的家伙已经开始疯疯癫癫，女人柔软而又富有弹性的身体撞在他身上磨蹭，Mumbles不知从哪儿找了一个小号递给他：“试试这个。”  
“……这他妈都是谁想出来的？”  
“我，”Mumbles毫不在乎地耸肩，他把手臂搭在Cookie身上，俩人摆出一个鼻孔出气的样子，“还有Cookie，临时决定的，我们想给你一个惊喜。”  
One Two近乎失语，他可不习惯这种看起来煞有介事的仪式，许个愿吹蜡烛什么的，而且说真的他自己都不记得生日了……他不介意在老朋友面前感动到哽咽，但问题是周围还有这么多混小子和基本没穿衣服的女人们……他尴尬地挠着头，举起小号，对着蛋糕顶的蜡烛用力地吹，刺耳的声音几乎刺穿所有人的耳朵，他脸憋得通红头都吹得发疼了，微小但极为坚韧的火光终于摇摇晃晃地消弭于无形。  
有人重新打开了灯，震耳欲聋的音乐再次响起，还有一把熟悉的声音嘶吼着——Johnny拖着个话筒架站在台球桌上重抄旧业，他的边上不远处坐着现任大佬Archy，他的头发一丝不乱地梳向脑后，看到One Two看向他时微微举手向他示意。  
One Two脸色苍白，这回真是搞大了，他从没想过自己过个生日还能请动这些大人物，这么大的动静——瀑布仿佛就在眼前。  
他坚定地拒绝了所有的酒水，切下来的蛋糕满屋子飞的时候他也只是坐在Archy边上和他有一搭没一搭地谈着最近的投资，女人在他眼前飘过他视若无睹，他焦躁地站起来，然后他拉住Mumbles小声问他：“我怎么，我怎么没看到Bob？”  
“他喝得有点多，先回家了。”  
One Two松了口气，那么……他只要安全地过完今天这个生日派对，然后安全地回家，那么最后他就会是安全的——可是距离这个晚上结束还有多久？  
这场派对最终因一次货真价实的停电收场，Johnny玩的电子乐器负荷过大烧断了保险丝，备用保险丝根本就不知所踪，于是人群纷纷散去，Archy拖走Johnny之前递给One Two一个盒子：“生日快乐，One Two，希望你喜欢我们的安排。”  
“什么？你是说你也跟他们一起瞎搞？”  
“不然你觉得呢？你们这群原始人会有这个吗？”Archy把刚才One Two用来吹蜡烛的小号塞进车里Johnny的身上，“记住，那个礼物，回家再打开，再见。”  
One Two还是很尊敬Archy的，他乖乖捧着那个不大不小的盒子往家走，心中充满感激与庆幸，他看见自己的房子就在眼前不远处，他掏出钥匙插进钥匙孔，门锁咔嗒一声打开，推门进屋，看起来一切都很安宁平和，他长出一口气。  
他进了卧室，把Archy送的盒子丢在床上，哼着不成调的歌跑进浴室冲了个澡，然后倒在床上，摘下他的耳机戴在耳朵上，刺激的摇滚乐直接钻进脑袋里，这真是最美好的夜晚，One Two闭上了眼睛。  
一通鼓点直击人心，One Two摇头晃脑地想他买的耳机真不错，临场感如此之强，好像床都跟着振动——鼓点结束了，他的床还在振动，One Two睁开了眼睛拉掉耳机，床依旧在振动。  
他摸了手边的棒球棍过来，慢慢滚向床的里侧，在视线的死角位置的地上，他看见——Bob躺在那儿，不停踢床。  
One Two吓得立刻坐了起来，冲着床边上的Bob喊：“你怎么会在这儿？”Bob几乎是幽怨地看了他一眼，他双手双脚都被绑得结结实实，嘴上还贴着胶布没法说话，只能发出支支吾吾的声音，最糟的是……他的脖子上系着黑色的领结，但是全身只穿了一条紧身内裤。  
One Two把Bob拉到床上，撕开他嘴上的胶布，Bob就像突然活过来了一样倒在One Two的胸前大口大口地喘气，One Two费了好大劲儿才把他从自己身上拉开，Bob脸色红润，看起来他确实喝多了。  
他歪着头对One Two说：“Mumbles把我绑起来了。”  
“什么？！他为什么……”  
“他说我是最好的礼物……今天是你的生日吗，One Two？”Bob说这句话的时候神情天真得就像只小狗。  
One Two迅速看了一眼床头的时钟。这个奇怪的仿佛中了邪的夜晚还要过多少时间才会结束？感觉床的另一头就是瀑布，他干咽了几口口水，他还有回天的力气吗？……船桨在哪儿？


	5. Chapter 5

在推他下瀑布这件事上，Bob绝对是最不遗余力的一个。他往前用自己的身体蹭了蹭One Two的身体，露出有点委屈的眼神说：“One Two，你能先把我解开吗？”  
One Two定了定神，Bob的手被绑在了背后，腿脚也都牢牢捆住，Mumbles的手艺值得信任，所以Bob甚至没法动自己的手指头。One Two决定尽量忽略Bob裸得差不多的身体，把他按在床上，开始解绳结——这着实费了他不少力气，Mumbles绑得非常紧，绳子解开的时候Bob明显松了口气，他的手臂上被勒得通红，长时间维持一个扭曲的姿势让他四肢酸麻。  
One Two不知所措地看着面前的情况，从绳子的束缚下解脱出来的Bob趴在他腿脚边上轻轻喘气，他试着动了动手脚，边动边小声地叫唤着，在柔软的床上扭来扭去，最后团起身体躺在床上，看了One Two两眼后他撑起身体坐了起来，和One Two面面相觑。  
Bob露出愉快的神情说：“我喜欢你的床，很软……很舒服。”  
One Two僵着身体往后退——这他妈是他的床，这儿是他的家，他为什么要退？该死的，更关键的问题是他退无可退——他的背后就是墙！One Two回头愤怒地看了一眼墙壁，然后转回来对Bob说：“Bob，那个……你，要我送你回家吗啊？”  
“……你让我这样回去吗？我妈会被吓到的。”  
人在突发事件的刺激下往往会做出一些反常的思考和判断，比如此时，面对Bob红肿的四肢和怪异的——领结，One Two马上就接受了Bob的说辞而忘了他完全可以借衣服给Bob穿回家。他困惑地抓了抓头，不知所谓地回答：“哦，好，那我们可以明天再说……”  
Bob歪着头看他，看起来他醉得可以，眼角都能看到醉意，他抓住One Two的脚踝，指尖微微使力揉捏，看到One Two全身僵硬后他咧开嘴笑了：“我是你的礼物……我能做些什么？”  
One Two觉得Bob可能是他们帮派里最厉害的一个。难道不是吗？他给那个基佬律师只不过打了个电话，发出一串语焉不详的呼噜声，然后那家伙就晕头转向地把所有资料准备好了塞在他的口袋里，最后在他们差点要被喂龙虾的时候又是靠着Bob的这一堆资料活了下来。现在他一丝不挂伤痕累累地坐在床上，攻击性几乎为零，可他只要瞄One Two一眼，One Two就觉得自己快要窒息了——Bob在眼神里加了什么秘密武器？One Two忍不住也压低眉毛打算试试自己的眼神，可是一旦和Bob对上他就心虚无比地别开了视线——他从边上抓了个枕头递给Bob：“好好睡觉吧。”  
Bob抱着枕头往前爬了几步靠One Two越来越近，呼吸喷在他的脸上暖烘烘的：“你一起睡吗？”  
他压低了音调，挑逗是如此的赤裸裸——One Two听见自己的脑袋轰地炸飞了，Bob已经靠到了他的身上但他完全没法动——Bob盯着他像给他施了定身法，他的呼吸声就像在拉风箱一样。  
Bob搭住了One Two的脖子，One Two万般不愿意承认他已经看呆了，Bob漂亮的鼻子靠了过来触到了他的鼻子，他眨动的双眼近在咫尺，还有红润的饱满的嘴唇，他微微张开嘴唇，最蛊惑人心的声音从里面缓缓传出来：“One Two，你听见我说话吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“你一起睡吗？”  
“我……”One Two维持着张口结舌的表情，Bob的呼吸已经和他的混在了一起，他意识到他们此刻正以一种于他非常不妙的姿势厮磨在一起，他的血管突突直跳，Bob的嘴唇已经覆了上来。  
这真是一个可怕的吻——Bob用他的牙齿重重啃咬One Two的嘴唇，趁他疼的时候撬开他的牙关，他的舌头比蛇更灵活狡猾，钻进One Two的嘴里四处翻搅，在他的牙齿上舔过，和他的舌头搅合在一起，卷走他所有的津液让他追讨无门，封死了一切出路让他没法呼吸。One Two觉得被吻死会是一种非常可耻的死法，所以为了不死得那么难看，他开始费劲地回吻Bob——但这让Bob更兴奋，他抱紧了One Two的脖子更用力地吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头，这举动几乎抽干了两人肺里所有的空气，在一阵气喘吁吁后他们倒在了床上，One Two觉得吹小号的时候都不比现在更让他晕头转向。  
Bob把自己的小腹紧紧靠了过来——很明显有什么绝对会降低男人智商的东西戳在他身上，One Two看到Bob趴在他胸前舔嘴唇的情形，过去两次的经历如同临终闪回一般快速在他脑海里掠过，他在Bob再一次扑下来之前用尽全力推开他：“等等，等等Bob！”  
Bob不满地盯着他，One Two用力呼吸了几下让自己的脑袋回血，然后他把手伸向边上的一个盒子——他进屋后就丢在床上几乎遗忘的，Archy送给他的生日礼物。  
他指着盒子对Bob说：“Archy，Archy给我的……他让我回家打开。”  
Bob躺在他边上看着他粗手粗脚地拆礼物，包得非常仔细让One Two拆得很痛苦，简直比解开Bob更麻烦。他满头大汗地撕开了包装纸，打开那个制作精良的小木盒，Bob也好奇地探头过去看——  
操他妈的Archy。  
里面就放着一罐润滑剂。  
One Two几乎丧心病狂地在盒子里翻找，里面还有一张纸片，他拿起来看，上面只写着一行字：  
  
 _我猜你会需要这个，祝你生日快乐。_  
  
One Two在心中悲鸣，Archy！你根本就从头到尾都参与了对不对！  
“哦……One Two，这是男用的呢。”Bob把润滑剂抓在手里看了看，然后笑着对他说。  
One Two把盒子丢开了，他捂着自己的额头哀叫，其实此刻他的脑子里正一团糟，不过Bob没给他多少崩溃的时间，他俯在他身上，亲吻落在他的脸颊和脖子上，他灵活的手指在他腰间流连，持续挑弄着他却没有更进一步，One Two忍不住发抖。  
他撑住Bob的身体，哆嗦着对他说：“Bob，等等等等，Bob，我……我还没准备好。”  
Bob愣了几秒，然后他的手伸进了One Two的衣服里：“没关系，我可以帮你准备。”  
这是一个绝妙的提议——Bob摸得One Two舒服极了，他呻吟着放松了力道，当Bob再度吮吻他的脖子时他又紧张万分地抱住了Bob，One Two在自己的床上却不知道该把自己的手脚往哪儿放——他手足无措地抱了一会儿又打算推开Bob，终于Bob不耐烦地抬起身体：“One Two，你到底在干吗？”  
“我我我不知道我该干什么。”  
“你不知道吗？”Bob翘着嘴角用自己的小腹抵磨One Two，“可你这儿都知道啊。”他伸手隔着裤子握住了One Two的下体，One Two惊愕地发现他又硬了。  
Bob粘在他身上，伸出舌头细细描摹One Two的下巴形状，慢慢舔到他的耳朵边含住了他的耳垂，发出的声音直接送进One Two的耳朵里震得他头皮发麻：“我觉得非常的高兴……你因为我而变硬了。”  
这话听着太让人羞愧了，One Two抱住Bob的头抵住他的额头：“Bob，听我说……我，我觉得有些问题，我是说，我，我怎么能想着我的兄弟变硬……”  
“你想着我就硬了吗？”Bob眨着大眼睛打断了他，在One Two发呆的时候咬住他的下唇，One Two条件反射地回吻他，然后把他扯开：“见鬼，我觉得我跟你在一起变笨了！”  
“你本来就不聪明。”Bob小声说，One Two瞪他：“你说什么？”遗憾的是他被压在下面，这一瞪毫无杀伤力，Bob更起劲地咬住他，结束这个眼冒金星的吻后Bob喘着气对他说：“放松点……”  
One Two动了动身体，他大口呼吸打算缓解自己的脑缺氧，在Bob的手指轻轻蹭弄他的胡渣时他拉住了他的手，用他此生能做出的最严肃认真的态度——真他妈见鬼，他居然把这么负责任的态度用在了床上！——对Bob说：“Bob，听着……我前两次都喝醉了，我的意思是，我，我不知道我这么做对不对……”  
“今天你没醉吗？”Bob亲了他的脸颊，One Two摇头，Bob笑了笑，“那正好，我喝醉了……”  
One Two拉住他：“我不是这个意思，我是说，我不知道我喝醉的时候有没有弄伤你？”  
“你没有，”Bob用湿润的眼睛看着他，“但你不理我才是伤害我。”  
One Two觉得自己听到了什么极为了不得的话，他大叫一声：“不！我没有！”他发觉了自己的失态，羞愧万分地压低了声音，“我就是不知道该怎么办……！”  
“什么怎么办？这个吗？”Bob抚弄他的下身，“还是我让你觉得恶心吗？”  
“……没有，不，怎么会？！”  
Bob露出满意的笑容：“那你还有什么不知道的呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

他笑得那么香甜可口，One Two感到一阵眩晕——那足够让他忘记所有的苦恼和疑惑，而这就是Bob的厉害之处。One Two曾听Mumbles说过如果能得到半个Bob那他情愿变成个同志，那时他还嗤之以鼻，现在他恍然大悟，不是他不知道，而是他装作不知道——装作不知道该怎么面对Bob，装作不知道Bob用多热切的眼神看着他，装作不知道自己有多喜欢这小子，只因为他害怕——害怕自己被什么给彻底烧坏脑壳？  
噢……管他呢，反正他本来就不聪明，何况，Bob有什么值得害怕的呢。  
One Two犹犹豫豫地伸手捧住Bob的脸，他的嘴角弯出戏谑的弧度，微张的嘴唇充满肉感，让人很有咬一口的欲望，微微倾斜的眉毛看起来完全没明白One Two这么做的用意——One Two吞了口口水，然后他猛地拉下Bob，动作笨拙甚至丧失了控制力，他的鼻子撞到了Bob的牙齿，这让他疼得哀嚎起来，但这并没有持续太久，因为Bob伸出舌头舔过他被撞到的地方，舔湿他的脸颊，舔过他的嘴唇，他小声说：“你是想吻我吗，One Two？”  
“我……我只是想试一下……”  
Bob笑着把舌头伸进One Two的嘴里，亲吻声甜腻至极，One Two搂住他的肩膀，他身上大片大片的纹身随着他的呼吸动作就像有了生命，涌到One Two眼前占据了他全部的视界，他就像被Bob给笼罩了，尽管Bob的个子比他要小一圈。  
Bob抬起头来，嘴唇红肿，One Two猜想那只可能是他干的，他心惊肉跳地看着Bob把手伸进他的衣服里把他的衣服撩起来然后很配合地抬头让那件碍事的衣服从身上消失，Bob的手按在他宽厚的胸口来回摩挲，然后他趴在One Two的身上从他的脖子一寸寸地吻到他的胸前，那真是又麻又痒——他是故意的，他绝对是故意的，亲吻，啃咬，吮吸，舌尖舔舐过后留下湿滑的痕迹——One Two只剩下出气的份儿，他毫不怀疑自己的脑袋会被再次炸飞。  
Bob揉捏了One Two的胸肌好一会儿才恋恋不舍地放手，他的手指隔着One Two的裤子描摹他勃起的形状，触摸像一队蚂蚁爬过，没多久One Two的裤子就被蹭掉了，内裤下面撑起一顶迫不及待的帐篷。Bob的手钻进他的内裤底下握住，他趴在One Two身上迷迷糊糊地说：“我想要你这一根，你给我吗？”  
One Two没太明白Bob说了些什么，他大脑正一片空白，轻轻抬腰送到Bob手里，然后傻乎乎地问：“啊？你要干嘛？你不是已经……那啥过了吗？”  
“唔嗯……做点别的好么？”Bob扯掉两人仅剩的内裤，跨骑在One Two身上，用自己的股沟来回摩擦One Two的下身，在One Two打算抬起身体时把他按回去，手指在胸口暧昧地划动，“我很少这么做的，不过我真的很想要你。”  
他打开了那罐润滑剂——One Two睁大了眼睛，Bob把润滑剂倒在手上，手伸到自己背后，他挺着腰身皱着眉动了一会儿，用又湿又粘的手拢住One Two的阴茎上下撸动了几下，然后抬起身体，再慢慢坐下——  
“操！”One Two发誓这绝对是条件反射的结果，他感到自己的老二被推挤进了一个又窄又热的地方——他伸手握住了Bob在他身体两侧的双腿，Bob正仰着头小声地叫着，他的手指陷进了One Two的腿部肌肉里，但那种疼痛对One Two来说根本就可以忽略不计——他只觉得自己的下半身就快要融化了，那实在太销魂刻骨了。  
Bob花了好久才坐到底，他喘着气，胸口不断起伏，呻吟声听起来更像是啜泣，他甩了甩自己的头，用断气一样的音调说：“你他妈的好大……”  
“我，我很抱歉……”One Two用僵硬的语调说了这句话，说完他就后悔了，他看见Bob斜着嘴角嘲笑他。  
“你想……摸摸吗？”Bob拉着One Two的手往他身后摸，“你在我里面。”  
One Two胆战心惊地触到了他进入的位置，紧实的肌肉咬住他的阴茎，他试着将手指推进去，Bob皱着眉头但没有阻止他这么做，他摸到又软又湿的甬道，脉动缠绕在他的手指上，他弯曲手指听见Bob难以控制地叫了一声——他惊吓万分地抽回了手。  
Bob瘫坐在他身上的样子性感得无药可救，他大张着腿骑在他身上，身体后仰手支撑在One Two的腿上，脖子上还系着那条怪异的领结，腰腹上闪着汗水，胀大的阴茎落在One Two的小腹热得发烫，One Two突然觉得自己丧失了语言的能力。  
Bob慢慢抬起身体，紧热的感觉渐渐远离One Two，这感觉没人受得了，他抓住Bob的身体把他猛拉回来，Bob叫了一声，狠狠瞪了他一眼，看上去眼角都红了。他再度抬高腰身，One Two挺起小腹跟了过去——Bob的身体棒透了——他简直快要被那种感觉烧干了。  
他头脑发昏，顶撞的力量越来越大，Bob支撑不住身体趴在他胸前，只能吐出断断续续的呻吟和不成句子的音节。他用湿润得仿佛随时能流出眼泪的眼睛看着One Two，对他说还要，One Two几乎是立刻捏住他的屁股掰开他的臀瓣把他狠狠往下压，一边胡乱亲吻他的脸一边语无伦次：“给你……你这只小野猫！”  
有那么一瞬间One Two恍惚了。这是他的Bob……漂亮迷人的Bob小兄弟，他办事的时候足够可靠，从来不会让他失望，他的Bob在床上性感得可以杀死任何人。他这么棒，有这么多地方能让人为他痴狂，而这些都被One Two无视了……有个词叫什么来着？熟视无睹？对，就是这个——他还错过了多少？现在补救还来得及吧？  
很快One Two就把Bob压在了下面，他抬起他的腿狠狠抽插，Bob叫得越来越大声，手里抓住任何他能抓到的东西，床单，One Two的头发，他背上的肌肉，Bob简直恨不得把自己的手指烙到One Two身上，他尽量抬起自己的身体好让One Two进得更深，他的阴茎流出的前液把他们本就汗水淋漓的身体弄得更湿了。  
他们胡言乱语精神涣散地纠缠在一起，Bob就是一只喂不饱的贪婪的野猫，他抓着One Two不放，咒骂掺杂着哀求，任何声音都足够让One Two再大上一圈。他的身体坚韧有力充满弹性，双腿可以为One Two打开到不可思议的角度，但One Two更喜欢Bob的腿紧紧夹住他的腰身缠在他背后，从里到外都被他紧紧包围——这感觉好得真他妈让人发疯。  
One Two发狠地吻Bob，有一种报复的快感，现在是他夺走了Bob的呼吸，Bob抓着他的脖子呻吟，扭动腰身把他吞得更深。这给了One Two最强一击，他颤抖着彻底玩完，趴在Bob身上听他高潮时的叫声，最后他手脚瘫软落在床上，只剩下急促的呼吸从胸口传给One Two。  
One Two从他身体里退出来，躺在床上，现在他开始回忆自己刚才都说了些什么做了些什么——这让他心如死灰，他觉得自己这辈子都没法在Bob面前抬起头来了。  
“One Two，”Bob懒洋洋的声音传了过来，每一个音节在他的舌尖囫囵滚过然后被轻轻抛出，One Two没敢抬头，Bob的舌头干脆就缠上了他的耳朵，“明天早上你不会再跑掉吧？”  
Bob大概学过催眠——One Two事后这么安慰自己。他只是扭头看了Bob一眼，看到他眼睛里那种小心翼翼的期待，就马上投降了，之前的所有胡思乱想都抛到了九霄云外，伸手把他的头抱住，结结巴巴地说：“嗯，我不，不会，不会跑的。”  
“我能每天都看到你吗？”Bob眨了眨眼，他的眼睫毛轻轻颤抖。  
“能……能吧？”  
“我想每天都能看到你。”Bob缠紧了One Two，他的舌头简直神出鬼没，轻易就能让One Two神魂颠倒，他趴在One Two的耳朵边上对着他小声喃喃，“我以为我要去坐牢那会儿，我就在想，天哪，我有五年看不到你了……”  
“不，绝不会，你绝对可以每天都看到我！”就差举手发誓了——要不是床上这环境实在不适合。One Two冲着Bob说完，Bob的腿勾到他的身上，一脸满足地抱住One Two：“现在我得到你了。”  
Bob枕着One Two的胸口似乎很快就睡着了，One Two在心中叹气，伸手打算关灯，视线扫过床头的时候他看见时钟正巧走到了午夜十二点——这个邪门古怪的魔法之夜结束得如此恰到好处。  
这一整个夜晚One Two都在思考自己是怎么和Bob搞成这样的，这让他头疼，他想事情总是有循序渐进的过程的，而越是回忆他越是觉得这事情根本没法避免，这就是顺理成章自然而然的一件事……当然少不了该死的Mumbles的推波助澜，哦，对了，还有Archy……One Two悲痛地抱紧了被子，也就是说连Archy都知道了？……是不是所有人都知道了，只有他还蒙在鼓里？……还有什么他不知道的阴谋在策划中吗？！


	7. Chapter 7

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，睡梦中像是经历了一场长跑，他跑得气喘吁吁就快难以呼吸了，就在他憋死的边缘他睁开了眼睛，没拉好的窗帘中间漏进了一道阳光投射在他的脸上，他找到自己快要窒息的罪魁祸首——Bob整个人几乎都压在他胸前。  
这还是头一回，One Two能看到还没睡醒的Bob。他趴在One Two的胸口一动不动，嘴巴微微撅着，眼睛闭得很紧，他距离One Two是如此的近以至于他都能数清楚Bob的眼睫毛有多少根。One Two意识到自己盯着Bob看了好久后心中五味杂陈，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，他的胡渣真是又粗又硬。  
Bob嘟哝了一声，One Two吓得不敢再做出任何动作，他看到Bob的眼球在眼皮底下快速动了几下，然后他揉了揉自己的眼睛——他抬起的那只手几乎就是粘着One Two的身体爬过来的，他揉完眼睛，睁开双眼，抬起视线看着One Two：“早安。”  
即使是最平淡无奇的早晨问候语，依照环境和人物的不同，起的作用也是不尽相同的。此时此刻，看到Bob毛茸茸的头靠在自己胸口，弯起眼睛和嘴角用好听的英国腔对他说话，Bob的脸看起来就像放大了无数倍占据了One Two的视界的每一个角落，他受到的震撼是前所未有的——他不得不想到他们俩刚共同经历过的一个夜晚，这简直灾难性地摧毁了One Two对Bob的所有认知。  
One Two依然在愣神，Bob的手开始在他身上玩一场探险，他摸到One Two的下身，用有些兴奋的声音说：“你可真精神，再来一次？”  
One Two终于回过神来，他拼命摇头，Bob笑着用鼻子蹭他的胸口，然后慢慢抬起身体坐起来：“我可不想做了……我能借用你的浴室吗？”  
One Two机械地点头，视线停在Bob满肩膀满手臂的纹身上，Bob转身下床，光溜溜地走进浴室，他的背部肌肉结实而又流畅，摸起来的手感一定很好……  
Bob突然从浴室里探出头来：“One Two，我没有衣服。”  
Bob身上只留着那条怪异的领结——One Two从床上跳起来，四处翻找后找到了Bob的紧身内裤，日光下他终于看清了颜色，是紫红色的，他震惊万分地把那条内裤丢开了，用终于正常了的智商对Bob说：“你可以穿我的……我找给你。”  
Bob愉快地继续洗澡，One Two先把自己给包严实了，然后试着去找自己衣柜里最小号的衣服——尽管他的每一件衣服都像是打着他的标签，他尽力找了Bob能穿的尺码，放在浴室门口，倒在沙发上擦汗的时候他觉得自己就像经历了一场战争。  
这场战争还远远没完，当Bob穿着One Two的衣服出现在其他人面前的时候，One Two听见了整齐划一的吸气声，他顶着所有人的视线和不怀好意的呼哨声冲到Mumbles面前揪住他的衣领把他拖到角落里，用最小但又最为愤怒的声音对Mumbles说：“你都干了些什么？”  
Mumbles轻描淡写地拉开One Two的手：“嗯……你昨晚干了吗？One Two？”  
“我……”One Two几乎是立时就泄了气，Mumbles很高兴地拍了拍他的肩膀：“过了个很棒的生日啊，One Two。”  
“……你们不能这样，”One Two垂头丧气地捂着脸，“你们……为什么要给他戴个领结？哪儿弄来的？那看起来，”他绞尽脑汁想着用什么样的词形容自己的感受，“简直糟透了，太怪了，真没法说，这种让人毛骨悚然的行为真是——”  
“哦，这你错怪我了，”Mumbles慢悠悠地说，“那是Archy提议的，他说送人礼物的时候系上一条丝带比较好看。”  
“……你们就一点都不觉得愧疚吗？”  
Mumbles点了点头：“嗯，我非常愧疚……早知道把Bob脱光了绑起来塞到你床上就能解决所有问题，那我们这么多人也不用每天看着你和他追来追去互相折腾了。”  
One Two的脸都抽起来了，他想说些什么表达自己一团乱麻的心情却不知道说什么好，他看见Bob坐在人堆里由着Fred不停揉他的头还一脸傻笑，然后Cookie凑到了他边上，郑重其事地握住了他的手：“One Two，下次我会订一个真正的结婚蛋糕的——Archy说他出钱。”  
有人听见了Cookie说的话，开始尖叫着拍打桌子，渐渐地这种幸灾乐祸的促狭做派传遍了整个屋子，One Two绝望地看着这群一旦有落井下石的机会绝不会退缩的家伙，他摆出悲壮的脸，手插在裤袋里掉头就往外面跑。  
“One Two？”Bob喊了他一声，所有人屏住了呼吸，房间里顿时安静下来。One Two迟疑了一秒转过身，他看见藏在人堆里的Bob，伸长了脖子张大了眼睛看着他，看到他转身回来以后露出有些失望的表情。  
One Two受不了他这个表情——就像他最初向他表白自己的真心被他斥责时那样失望而又悲伤，这真是活见鬼，One Two完全没法看着他这样，这就像是在抽他的耳光，他怎么能伤害他的小Bob呢？Bob垂下来的嘴角应该向上翘比较好，那样的他英俊而又危险，浑身都散发着生机勃勃的魅力，那才是他。  
One Two在心底哀叹了一声，从口袋里摸出车钥匙，冲着众人支支吾吾地说：“我，我只是去兜个风……”Bob的眉毛都耷拉了下来，他猛地拍了自己的脑袋，“该死的！”然后他几步跨到Bob面前把他从人群里拉起来，“我们去兜风！”  
他决定不去管背后那群没大脑忘恩负义的家伙在说些什么闹些什么了——这事儿得去找Archy，都是他这混蛋想出来的馊主意毁了他的威信——不过这事儿还是以后再说吧。  
至少今天他不打算管了。

end


End file.
